Pocket Monsters Really?
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: The Johto area, darkening skys, wormholes, fossils, a digital world in the PC... a Pokemon world where the Aether Foundation wasn't stopped and things have started to spiral out of control. Original Characters, Original Pokemon World. Includes creatures from other monster collecting games.
1. Chapter 1

LDD: Thank you to my reviewers!

NOTE: Eiana is pronounced eye-awn-uh.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pocket Monsters... Really?

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World Is Changing

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

[Korokoro Island Pokelab, 10:30AM]

One of the children raised his hand. "If you're a Pokemon Master, then why do you only have one Pokeball?"

"Duh! She only has one Pokemon!" A girl yelled.

"Be quiet!"

"Be-da!" She stuck her tongue out at the boy. The two continued to fight until Prof. Kari Tea stopped them.

"Children please! Miss Eiana has only brought her first Pokemon partner with her today."

The young woman sighed, running her fingers through her silver hair. "Thank you Professor. Now as I was about to say, this is my Absol, Solstice. She's been my friend from the time I lived at Lilycove when I was a little girl. Does anyone here know about that area or the kinds of Pokemon found there?"

The children raised their hands, waving them madly, each wishing to be called on first.

That afternoon...

"Aaahhh," Eiana sighed. "Kari Tea. Another group of would be beginning trainers gone from this little island."

"Remembering a time when you just started out on that trip?"

"Sort of... I'm thinking of taking up training again. The Great Shiny Hunter." Eiana said with a roll of her eyes at the title.

"You're more than a Shiny Hunter, Eiana, you're a great trainer. You're a loyal friend who cut her quest short to return to her small island home when her best friend lost his father. Return to your quest, I'll be fine now."

Eiana looked at her friend, though they were both no older than their early twenties, she and he had seen much together. They had stood side by side in battle, had faced the loss of Kari Tea's only living family, and had opened this very Pokemon Lab... together. She wondered if her reluctance to once again leave Korokoro Island was because she was afraid to leave her friend alone or her own fear of being alone.

"I can't stand... being brought out and pranced around in front of the newbies anymore. I feel like some prize Pokemon no one has seen before." She paused. "Thank you for understanding."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

[Indigo Plateau]

"Welcome to the 103rd annual Indigo League! Today's opening match is-"

Eiana tuned out the announcer as she watched the two trainers face off on the field far below. The first was a girl and her Blastoise. The other, a boy and his Spearow. It just looked so one sided, but looks proved to be deceiving and the Spearow pulled off a win.

"Heh. Newbies. There are a lot of them this year."

Eiana glanced over at the young man leaning on the railing next to her. He was a little older than herself, she guessed. He had medium shade brown hair that flipped forward, falling into almond shaped, hazel colored eyes. He was quite handsome, but he didn't seem very friendly. She wondered why he had bothered to talk to her. Down on the field, the girl trainer brought out her Cleffable.

"HEY! Didn't you hear them call you for your match!" Another, shorter trainer, with black hair and very expressive red eyes, yelled and waved. A Pikachu added its call as it copied its trainer.

"Calm down! -Loser.- I know exactly what time it is!" He turned to Eiana. "Later." Hands in his pockets, he calmly followed his friend.

Eiana looked down at the field, the battle was over, she had missed it. She quickly looked up to the screen to see that the boy had won the battle. The photos changed to show the next pair of trainers, one of whom had just been standing beside her moments before. Eiana could guess the outcome. She left via the steps, halfway down the last stairway Iana heard the crowd become extremely loud. There was already a winner, he was so right... newbies.

Maybe Prof. Ivy had forgotten she was to meet Eiana before the first match of the day. This was Eiana's reasoning, at least. She searched the stadiums, but found no signs of the woman. Finally, she returned to the Indigo Pokecenter.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy asked Eiana when she passed the front desk.

"Only here to make a video call." EIana said with a wave of her hand.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but Prof. Ivy left a message and package for a girl fitting your description. Are you Eiana Hunter?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good. I thought girls with emerald green eyes and silver hair wouldn't be common, but you're the third girl like that I've seen today."

Eiana laughed, this was coming from a woman who looked exactly like every other woman in her family. Nurse Joy placed the package on the desk and handed Eiana the slip of paper. It read:

'Eiana, sorry but I was called back to the lab early. Here is the odd egg that you rescued from the sea and left with me during your last visit. So far I've found no difference between it and normal Pokemon eggs. Take care of it and when it hatches I'd like reports on anything you find out, no matter how seemingly unimportant.' -Prof. Ivy

Eiana opened the package, taking out the Pokemon egg that she found within it. It looked just the same as the last time she had seen it, dark moss green in color and very rough to the touch. It was unlike any Pokemon egg she had ever seen.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

LDD: Thank you to my reviewers!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pocket Monsters... Really?

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

[New Bark Town]

TV: ...and in other news, the Indigo League challange is in full swing. Reporter Lanna Mihara is coming to us live at the event. Lanna?"

"Hello to everyone in the studio! Welcome to the 103rd annual Indigo League! Today's opening match is the start of Round two..."

The TV was switched off. "Ahmei, eat your breakfast." Ahmei's mother said, "It's getting cold." She was a large woman, perhaps not in hight but heavey set and strongly featured. She had hair a color some would call a very dark brown and others would call black, and eyes to match.

Ahmei rolled her eyes and returned her focus on the plate infront of her. "Yes mama." Ahmei had the same dark hair of her mother and the typical gold eyes from her father's side of the family. She was ten years old, one of three children that age here in New Bark Town. There had been a war shortly before Ahmei's birth that had taken the life of her father, but not many people really talked that much about the war now-a-days. "Done!" Ahmei announced as she pushed the now empty plate away from her and hopped off her chair. "Can I go now?!"

Her mother looked her up and down slowly. "Well..." She pulled Ahmei's backpack out from behind her. "I guess I can't delay you any longer, get over to Prof. Elm's lab."

"Yes!" Ahmei jumped towards her stuff, circling around her mother in a happy tippy-toe like dance. "Thank you mama!" She had her jacket halfway on, one strap of her backpack hanging from an elbow, and her mother trying to get her to hold still so she could hug her. Unsurprisingly they ended upon the floor, tangled up and laughing. Her mother pulled Ahmei to her and into a hug.

"You be safe, the world is just so big and you so small." She let Ahmei go and the girl stood up, her things finally in their places. "Now, go on! Go get a Pokemon from the Prof." Her mother waved her towards the door as she too stood up. As Ahmei headed to the door her mother added, "And don't forget to call home!"

"Yes mama!" Ahmei called just before the door shut.

The sound of the door echoed in the early morning New Bark Town, the sun was just up and dew clung to the grass. Ahmei stood on her doorstep in hesitation. For all of her excitment to go be a Pokemon Trainer, it was a big change and a little frightening. Still the first step off the front stoop wasn't any different than the countless others she'd taken. Soon she was nearing Prof. Elm's lab and her footsteps faultered once more. That last short distance felt like forever.

Ahmei pushed open the door to the lab. The overhead lighting was a blinding white compared to the early morning light outside. "Hello? Prof. Elm are you working?"

"Oh? Hello! In here!" Prof. Elm's voice came fom the next room. Ahmei followed it. "Ah! Ahmei isn't it?"

Ahmei nodded. "Yes."

"All ready-"

"Of course!"

Prof. Elm laughed. "I see, then right over here are the Pokemon for this years new trainers." He pressed a button on a large domed table and the top split in half to show three Pokeballs. "These contain Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita. They are the elements of fire, water and grass respectively." He picked up one of the Pokeballs and let the Pokemon free. "Personally I find grass types like this Chikorita to be the easiest to raise if you are worried."

"Chi-ka!" The small yellow Pokemon greeted and waved it's leaf at Ahmei.

Ahmei waved back. "Actually Prof. Elm, I'm not much of a fan of starting with a grass type, there are lots of those around and easy to find."

"Chi!" The Chikorita huffed and jumped off the table, running from the room.

"Ah, there is goes again." Prof Elm sighed. "It's a bit sensitive you see. Don't worry, I'll go get it in a moment. I take it you know what you rather start with then?"

"Yup!" Ahmei nodded. "I'm going with the fire type, Cyndaquil!"

Prof. Elf smiled. "Always a good choice. This one is very energetic." He handed her the correct Pokeball. "Now-"

*ring-ring-ring* Phone call. *ring-ring-ring* Phone call.

"Oh, sorry, let me take this." Prof. Elm pulled out his phone, answering it. "Hello. Elm here... Hm... Uh-huh... Okay... I guess I can send one of the new trainers over." He ended the call. "Ahmei, sorry to ask you this, but can you run me a small errand? My "friend" Mr. Pokemon is very excitable and facinated by Pokemon eggs, he just called to tell me he's sure he found one he's never seen before. I'd like you to go to his place just past Cherrygrove City, collect it and bring it back for me to identify."

Ahmeh hesitated for a moment.

"I'll give you the latest Pokemon Trainer equipment if you do this for me." Prof. Elm added flatly. "I hate dealing with that man."

Ahmei perked up. "Deal!"

"Very good. Just give me a moment." Prof. Elm dissapeared from the room, returning some minutes later with several items in his hands. "PokéPod Plus, PokéFood Kit, some Potions, and some Pokeballs... and of course the items I give all new trainers, your Trainer Card and Badge Case." He helped Ahmei pack it all away where it belonged. "Still worth it." He mummbled to himself. "Alright! All done, now off you go!"

Ahmei left Prof. Elm lab with a smile. She could hear Elm trying to chase down Chikorita until she was nearing the edge of town. By now several people were up and out. She sighted the town exit onto Route J29 and for the first time that day felt no hesitation as she walked.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

LDD: Thank you to my reviewers!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pocket Monsters... Really?

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Route J29 opened before her as Ahmei passed through the arching trees that surounded the road leading out of town. An early riser was out in the grassy field to her left, his trusty Pokemon partner on the lookout for wild Pokemon while the man harvested wild plants. He gave Ahmei a wave as she passed by. She returned the wave then pulled Cyndaqil's Pokeball out. "C'mon out Cyndaquil!" The small fire type Pokemon appeared in a flash.

"Cyndaquil!" It cried. It looked around, noticing it was outside and not in Prof. Elm's lab.

"Feels nice to be out of the lab?" Ahmei asked.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil answered with a exagerated nodding of it's head.

"Alright then let's go!" Ahmei jumped in the air and pointed towards the next town over, Cherrygrove City, that could just be seen in the distance. Cyndaquil energetically headed towards the town, it's small legs moving fast. Ahmei gave a laugh and caught up with her Pokemon. "Me too!"

Several Pidgey and Rattata surprised them along the way, a way that turned out to be more winding than it looked. Ahmei saw several other people, though none of them from New Bark Town. They arrived in Cherrygrove City by mid morning.

"Why hello there young lady!"

"Yah!" Ahmei yelped in surprise.

"New trainer?" The old man asked.

"Wha? Oh, uh... yes."

"I thought so." The old man nodded. "Today is the day new trainers all over the world get Pokemon and that Cyndaquil you have with you looks mighty little. Ah, do pardon me," the old man waved to a small stand near the entrance/exit to Cherrygrove City, "I give tours to new trainers who want advice. Free pair of well made Running Shoes for anyone who'll take the time."

Ahmei paused to pick up Cyndaquil. "Okay, lead the way."

The old man smiled. "Will do!" He lead them to a red roofed building. "This is the PokeCenter, where you can get your Pokemon healed, they also supply free food and lodging to any trainer that provides them with their Trainer Card. You should visit it before leaving town." They continued through the City until they came to a blue roofed building. "This is the PokeMart, they sell all sorts of helpfull items for trainers depending on the amount of Badges you have." The old man nodded. "Taking everything in?"

"Yes, so far, so good." Ahmei replied.

"Good, good, now over here-" The sky began to dim, but there were no clouds in the sky. "Hm, what's this now?" They looked to the sky. Other people in the street paused and began to look too. There were no clouds in the sky. But a dark haze had started to cloud over the sun. "There isn't a Eclips suppose to happen today."

Still the sky darkened and some places on the sun were completely blocked. "Uh, I think we should get off the street." Ahmei said. At her words several people were brought out of their stairing at the sky. Worried looks passed between many. Ahmei though was heading into the PokeMart, with the old man quickly following behind her.

Ahmei couldn't say the sky clouded over, but the sun countinued to be blotted out until it was as dark as twilight, then as dark as night, then as dark as a moonless night. She couldn't see anything outside, then the street lamps blinked on. The few people still outside began to point to the sky, but Ahmei couldn't see what was being pointed at from where she was. Then the lights began to blink and dim. Then it was dark. There were screems from outside, but all Ahmei could do was hug her Cyndaquil tight until all was quiet. It had been quiet outside for several minutes when the lights flickered back on, then it began to lighten outside. "Is- is it over?" She asked quietly to the adults in the PokeMart.

The old man placed a hand on her shoulder. "I believe so."

The full light of the sun had returned before anyone felt ready to head back outside. The old man pushed open the PokeMart door and steped outside. Ahmei steped out behind him, fearing the worst. The streets were empty. She breathed a sigh of relief. She'd watched one too many PokeHorror movies, thinking the street would be overan with zombie Pokemon or something. She gave a weak laugh.

The old man laughed too. "Yes, in these cases all we can do is laugh and wait, we'll find out what happened in time. How about you follow me young lady and we'll get you your Running Shoes now."

Ahmei nodded and soon she was slipping on a pair of brand new Running Shoes. The old man nodded in satifaction. "Yup, those look good on you! Now you can run around without your feet getting tired and hurting, a good pair of Running Shoes is a must for a trainer if they want to get anywhere quick!"

"Thank you!" Ahmei waved goodby to the old man. She headed towards the exit to Route J30.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

LDD: Thank you to my reviewers!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pocket Monsters... Really?

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Route J30 was empty of people when Ahmei arrived there. The Eclips, as she didn't know what else to call it, had sent everyone running for cover. She's only made it a short way before a small house came into view. As she and Cyndaquil drew closer, Ahmei realized the tree beside the house was damaged, fruit scattered all over the ground.

"This must be Mr. Pokemon's house."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil nodded in agreement.

Ahmei knocked on the door and it slowly swung open. "Hello? Mr. Pokemon?"

A man came from another room. "Sorry, wrong house kiddo."

"Oh, sorry! I'll just leave-"

"It's okay, stay a moment. You're a new trainer, aren't you?"

Ahmei nodded. "Well, yes... but I'm in a hurry-"

The man waved his hand. "This wont take long. You see, I'm the Berry Master. I grow berry plants and Apricorn trees. Earlier this morning there was an Eclpis and Meteor Shower. One of them hit my prize Apricorn Tree! All of its fruit burnt to a crisp! Would you be willing to bring me a new Apricorn? Whatever type you bring me would be fine."

"I.. guess I could."

The man smiled. "Thank you! Here, I'll give you an Apricorn Box. It keeps Apricorns from rotting so you can collect lots of them for yourself."

"Ah, thank you."

"And thank you, now if you want to get to old Mr. Pokemon's house, it's a bit further north of here. There is a split in the route, so take the path to the right. You'll be there in no time." The man sighed as they walked outside. "Oh, my poor Apricorn tree. Look at your limbs and roots!" He hefted a shovle up onto his shoulder. "Guess I should start with getting the remains of this one removed." He started to shovle around the burned trunk of the Apricorn tree.

*thud*

"Wha? What's this?" The man lifted a stone from the ground. "It's the Metiorite that struck my tree!" He groused. "Hey, hey kid! Take this with you too, I don't want this thing staying on my property." He plopped the stone down onto the ground only for it to start to crumble. "Bah, worthless rock."

What remained was however more than a worthless stone Ahmeh realized when she picked up the core of the metiorite. "Is this... a fossil?" She asked the Berry Master.

"Still a worthless stone, if you ask me. I like live growing green things." The man said and waved her off. "Weren't you in a hurry?"

"That's right, I am!" Ahmei said as she hurried back to the path leading north. Cyndaquil ran swiftly behind her and the fossil was cradled in her arms. "Oh, Cyndaquil! We'll never make it home before nightfall at this rate. I never realized how far Prof. Elm wanted me to go!"

"Quil!" The small fire type replied as they raced through the grass. They encountered several Pidgy, Caterpie and Weedle along the way, until finally another house came into view. They had passed through the area as fast as they could, but Ahmei had still noticed several places where she could see other rocks had hit the landscape. Both she and her Cyndaquil were panting heavely by the time they got to the house. She stood a moment, bent over, her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. The fossil she'd sat at her feet glowed slightly, but in the daylight it couldn't be seen.

"I hope this is it." Ahmei said as she looked around. The area seemed to be a dead end, with trees surounding the small open area the house was built in. She scooped up the fossil and stepped up to to the door, knocking.

"Eh? Com'in!" Called an elderly voice.

Ahmei pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of two older men talking at a table over cups of tea.

"Hello my dear, who might you be coming to see old Mr. Pokemon?" Asked one of the men, he'd been the one to call her to come into the house.

"Mr Pokemon?"

The man laughed. "Now that's a new one on me! That happens to be what I'm called too!"

Ahmei stood there confused.

The second man sighed. "Really Sev." Then he coughed and stood up, nodding to Ahmei. "Don't mind my friends poor attempt at jokes young lady. I'm Prof. Samul Oak and this is Mr. Sevtom Pokemon."

"I'm Ahmei, Prof. Elm asked me to run an errend to get an egg-"

"Ah yes! The EGG!" Called out Mr. Pokemon rather loudly. "It's right over there." He stood and brough back an egg with very wide alternating blue and white stripes. "This would be the egg my dear. Never seen one like it before and I've been studying eggs for years!" He laughed. "Now you deliver this to Prof. Elm for me. I know he's always getting news of the latest discoverys from around the world. Long before it gets here. In any case, I had to share this one with him, it's got me all excited!" He started to hand the egg to Ahmei. "Eh, what's that you got there in your hands?"

Ahmei looked down. "Oh! It was in the rock that hit the tree at the Berry Master's house down the road." She handed the fossil to Prof. Oak.

"Came out of a rock you say?" Prof. Oak asked in surprise. "I though most of that meteor shower must have burned up on the way down. You were caught out in that dear girl?"

Ahmei shook her head. "No I was still in Cherrygrove City when that happened."

"Ah, good for you then. It blacked out the whole sky for a few minutes there, I've never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I Sammy," Mr. Pokemon added, "and I'm a good few years older than you!"

Prof. Oak nodded in good humor to his friend. "I believe this is a fossil. Amazing! Why if we could get this back to a restoration- ah, no." He shook his head. "I'd never ask you to part with something so rare, no matter how curious I happen to be." He handed the fossil back to Ahmei. "You take good care of this until you get to Goldenrod City, if you don't mind. I'll have a friend bring over a resurection machine from Kanto and we can see if it's possable to revive it if you'd like?" He turned to Mr. Pokemon. "Just think Sev, we might have proof soon of Pokemon life on other worlds long ago!"

"I'll get you a bag for that."

Soon the fossil had been wrapped up and placed gently into Ahmei's backpack along with the Incubator Incased Egg for Prof. Elm. Prof. Oak looked up at the wall clock. "Oh my! I've got a show recording that I'll be late for if I don't head out now." He was at the door before he stopped. "Ah, Ahmei if you would," Prof. Oak pulled out a red device from a pocket, "I brought the newest Pokedex modle over with me to show Mr Pokemon. It hasn't been used yet, so it's empty. I'd like you to have it to catalog all the Pokemon you encounter, if many of those meteors impacted with the planet it might effect the wild Pokemon populations and I'd like to see if the data you gather matches up with the data we have on record for Johto." He handed Ahmei the Pokedex, then with a final wave he was off back to Goldenrod City on a large flying Pokemon.

"Well now, why don't you have a cup of tea and rest here before heading back to New Bark Town?" Mr. Pokemon asked. "Your Cyndaquil looks pretty tired too."

Once they were rested Ahmei and Cyndaquil were on their way back to Cherrygrove City, thankfully Mr. Pokemon had pointed out a shortcut that would some day soon be the main path on the route, but right now still had some ledges that while easy to jump down would be annoying to have tried climbing up over.

Ahmei looked back at the last ledge. "Little ledges he said. Last time I checked, those were not supose to be higher than my head!" She grumbled. "C'mon Cyndaquil, this is the last one!" She called up to the little fire type. Her Cyndaquil looked down over the edge and then hopped off, not fearing its trainer wouldn't catch it. She'd always caught it on all the other ledges. Ahmei's arms wrapped around the Pokemon as it landed safely. From here they could see the entrance/exit of the north part of Cherrygrove City. They were there within a few minutes.

Thankfully the shortcut from Mr. Pokemon's house to Cherrygrove City had been much more open and void of any wild Pokemon. Ahmei and her Cyndaquil were a little tired from all the walking, but no worse for wear. As such Ahmei skipped past the Pokemon Center and headed right for the west entrance/exit of the city. "We just might make it home a little after the sun goes down." Ahmei mumbled as she looked to the sky.

Then she colided with someone.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

LDD: Thank you to my reviewers!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pocket Monsters... Really?

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was well after dark when Ahmei made it to New Bark Town. Above her the sky was dark but filled with an uncountable number of stars. It was so much different from the darkness earlier that day, soft and friendly, bright in it's own way. The sky above her now was not frightening.

The lights of Prof. Elm's lab shone brightly in the night, leading Ahmei there. Even the light of the nearby houses were dimmer than the bright florecent light spilling out of the large Pokemon Lab windows. She knew the proffessor was waiting for her and she didn't hesitate to enter.

"-and when I got back, I realized I hadn't left it open. I barely caught a glimps of a human shaped figure dashing out an open window!" Prof. Elm was speaking frantically to a police officer. "It was in the front part of the lab where I'd turned off the lights for the night. I'm sorry I couldn't see any details- Oh no! I need to call the young trainer I sent on an errand this morning, she could run into the thief!" He fumbled with his phone, dropping it.

"I just got back proffessor!" Ahmei called out as she walked up to him and the police officer.

"Oh me, oh my! Ahmei, it was just terrible! A thief broke into the lab and made off with the Totodile I had! You haven't ran into anyone suspisous have you?"

Ahmei shook her head. "No, the only person I've seen tonight was an older trainer boy with a Sneasel."

"Oh." Prof. Elm slumped down. "I'm sorry officer, but I think I've given you all the information I can."

The officer nodded. "Well, without a description it will be more difficult. There's always the chance the thief will return here to try for more. In the meantime I'll put out word that we've got a sneakthief on the loose and people should make sure they've got doors and windows properly locked."

"Thank you." Prof. Elm said as the police officer left. With a sigh he turned to Ahmei. "I'm glad you returned safely. Today has just been all kinds of upsetting. First the meteor shower and the blackout, then a thief in my lab. The last time that happened it was with Silver a few years back, it's even the same kind of Pokemon. Oh what will I tell the other kids who were supose to start their training? They were coming by in the morning. Now I only have one Pokemon at the lab. I'll have to call in some favors to get another Pokemon sent here as soon as possable." Realizing he'd changed the subject somewhat Prof. Elm paused. "Oh, I'm sorry Ahmei, I'm just worried. Things will turn out right, I'm sure of it. Now tell me, where is this egg Mr. Pokemon just had to have me see?"

Carefully Ahmei removed the Incubator Incased Egg from her backpack and handed it over to the professor. Prof. Elm blinked at the blue and white striped egg. He took a step back, holding the Incubator at arms length. "Wha-what's this?!" He stammored. "I've never seen an egg like this one before. I haven't-", he sat the Incubator Incased Egg on the nearest table then moved to his computer, "No. No. No, no it isn't in any of the Pokedex files from around the world. Amazing! Ahmei, do you know what we might have here?" Prof. Elm looked up from his computer. "This could be the egg of a super rare Pokemon, or even an undiscovered Pokemon!" The professor had done a full reversale of his earlier worrisome talk to pure awe. "Thank you for bringing this to me. I'm probably going to be up all night documenting this egg. You though should head home, your mother is probably worried, I talked to her this afternoon and said you would probably be home before now. Everyone was shaken up by that metior shower." He turned to the egg. "Now if I could only find my Pokedex to do the quick scan..."

"Ah, Prof. Elm? Actually, I got a Pokedex right here." Ahmei pulled out the Pokedex Prof. Oak had gifted her. Right now the only two Pokemon registered in it were Cyndaquil and Sneasel. "A Prof. Oak gave it to me while I was at Mr. Pokemon's house."

"You do? He did? Another amazing thing for today!" Prof. Elm took the offered Pokedex linking it to his computer with a cable. "Prof. Oak is one of the top professors in the field of Pokemon." He scanned the egg with the Dex. "You are very lucky- ahe, there that sould do it." He unhooked Ahmei's Pokedex from his computer and handed it back to the girl. "Thank you, you've saved me so much time I'd use hunting up the one in my back room. I really should clean up in my office."

"You're welcome professor."

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil added.

"Ah yes, and thank you too Cyndaquil. My haven't you grown? You and Ahmei are getting along just fine I see!" He smiled as the small fire Pokemon nodded it's head animatedly. "Well then, now I'm sure it's time you get home. You're mother is waiting." As Ahmei left the building, she heard him call out one last, "Thank you! And good night!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

LDD: Thank you to my reviewers!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pocket Monsters... Really?

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Look'it!" Called one small child to another outside of Ahmei's home the next morning. "My papa bought me Pokeballs during his trip. I'ma goin' to catch a Pokemon to be my pet!" The loud noise from the small children woke Ahmei before her mother's voice echo'd through the house.

"Ahmei! Time to get up!"

Ahmei sat up rubbing her eyes and Cyndaquil stretched out on the end of her bed. "Comming mama!" She called back.

The early morning wasn't as rushed as the day before, Ahmei's mother felt better about her daughter leaving now that she'd seen the girl get a Pokemon and run an errand for Prof. Elm. Ahmei'd even mentioned the eclips and metior show from the day before, and how she'd gotten inside a building while the sky was black. Yes, maybe her little girl would be okay on this trainer business. Before the woman knew it though, Ahmei had finished her breakfast and was heading out the door again, this time for a much longer trip.

Ahmei passed a group of young kids from New Bark Town as she left out onto Route J29. One small girl was chasing a Sentrit around in the grass laughing. "I caught it, I caught it!" Ahmei waved to them as she and Cyndaquil passed.

By the time she got to Cherrygrove City Ahmei and Cyndaquil had gotten through several battles with wild Pokemon. Sure, she knew she had a small supply of Pokeballs, but everything was so new to her she didn't know where she wanted to start. Still, she now had Sentrit and Pidgey in her Pokedex. Both of those though were common to the area and she wondered if she'd really be of any help to Prof. Oak's studies. She looked around town for a while, then headed north out onto Route J30 around noon.

Ahmei first came upon the Berry Masters house, she hadn't gotten an actual name from the fellow. Looking at the large empty hole dug in the ground reminded her of the fossil sitting snuggly in her backpack and she dug it out. "It looks so interesting, yeah Cyndaquil?" She asked the small fire-type as they continued north.

"Quil! Quil!" Cyndaquil nodded.

"Hey- c'mon man. Look faster or the boss will have our hides!" A voice from around the next bend sudenly spoke up.

"I know, I know. But all we've found were a couple of useless minerals. We can't take just those back to headquarters."

Ahmei slowed in her walking as she heard the conversation continue.

"All I know is a guy over in Cianwood cashed in big with a whole undiscovered fossil and said it was one of them there meteorites that rained down all over the place."

"Well if the boss knows where that fossil is, why are we out here hunting another one? Why aren't we stealing the one already found."

"You numbskull, the boss sent a team to do just that, but if so many of'em fell, who knows how many we could get our hands on!"

Both men started to laugh. By now Ahmei had stopped walking along the path and moved into the trees as she crept closer. Cyndaquil somehow understanding the need to be quiet, followed her. Pushing a few leaves aside on an over sized bush Ahmei peeked out around the bend in the path. Sure enough two grown men in mostly black outfits were searching all around the ground, they'd even dug into a part of the hillside.

As she continued to watch one man threw down his shovel. "Dang it, I'm tired of this!"

"Aw don't be like that, and don't leave all the heavey digging to me."

"There ain't nothing here! Just these useless stones!" He pulled something from his pocket and lobbed it into the bushes.

"Hey now! We'll still get something for bringing those back."

"It's one'a mine anyway, what's it matter to you?"

"Well I want the boss happy, or at least not mad at us, that what it matters to me for!" This man headed towards Ahmei who was a short distance from the place the stone had landed in the bushes. Ahmei quickly backed deeper into the woods, scooping up Cyndaquil in one arm as she shifted the fossil to the other. "Ha! Found it!'

"That's it, let's just get out of here, nothing good fell around here."

"Bah, fine. But if we get yelled out, I get to say it was your idea to leave."

Ahmei sat in the woods until well after she could no longer hear the two men talking. It had sounded like they were after a fossil like the one she had. Were they members of some odd group of trainers? They had been wearing matching black outfits with a big red 'R' on the front. "I think we're alone now." Ahmei said as she crawled out of the bushes. Her free hand brushed over a smooth spot under the bush. "Huh?" Ahmei grasped the item and pulled it free. In her hand was a gem. "What is this? Is it one of those stones the men had dug up?"

"Cyn?" Cyndaquil tilted it's head to the side, looking at the gem, then Cyndaquil waddled out onto the path.

Ahmei scooted the rest of the way out of the bushes. She curled up her arms, in one hand the gem and in the other the fossil. She let out a sigh. "Ah-wheo-woah!" She said dropping the fossil that had started to glow brightly.

"Zora?" Came a cheerful voice. Now sitting in place of the fossil was a small creature. "Zora?"

"Zo-zo-eh?!" Ahmei stuttered out. "What happened?"

"Zora!" The creature repeated and bounced in place.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil chirped. It walked over to the new critter. "Cyn!"

"Zora!" Came the reply.

Ahmei pulled out her Pokedex and aimed it at the creature. It scanned it, bringing the picture up on the screen. Then a bar popped up on screen. "No match found in database."

"A unknown Pokemon?" Ahmei asked slowly to the Dex. She got no reply.

Then the Dex spoke out loud. "Would you like to make a new Dex entry?" The words 'Yes' and 'No' popped up on screen.

After a moment Ahmei clicked on yes. A blank form appeared on the screen.

[Name: Zora]

She stopped, she actually couldn't fill in anything else on the form. She clicked done. The screen switched to the normal Pokedex entry, there playing on the screen were a few frames of 'Zora' bouncing up and down. The name 'Zora' was at the top, everything else was filled in with question marks.

As she sat there Cyndaquil and Zora began to play on the path. She watched the two for a time. She opened back up the edit mode for the Dex and began to type. 'Zora appears as a small lamb or sheep with thin horns. Its skin is purple and its soft fur is white. Zora's horns are rainbows.' She saved the changes.

Ahmei stood up, dusting herself off and walked over to the playing pair. "Cyndaquil, Zora?" she called, getting their attention. She was happy to see Zora respond to it's name. "Let's head north, okay?" Both creatures nodded. Ahmei didn't think to try catching Zora with a ball, it seemed happy to follow her anyway.

The trip continued and soon ran into more wild Pokemon. Soon as one showed up though Zora hid behind her legs, so she let Cyndaquil do the battle. And the next battle, and the next. She added pages for Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna and Ledyba to her Dex. By the time she ran into a young trainer Ahmei's Cyndaquil had gotten stronger.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Note: Zora is a monster from the Spectrobes games.

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


End file.
